


black lips

by planetundersiege



Series: M25 Discord Server’s Prompt Fill Fest [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, Lipstick, M/M, M25 300 Members Prompt Fill Fest (Good Omens), Makeup, Mild Sexual Content, Prompt Fill, Wordcount: 100-1.000, good omens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Aziraphale helps Crowley get ready for their reservation at the Ritz, and fails.Made for the M25 server's prompt fill event, the prompt being "Aziraphale helping Crowley put on lipstick only to kiss and immediately ruins it"
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: M25 Discord Server’s Prompt Fill Fest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650832
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: M25 300 Members Prompt Fill Fest





	black lips

“Crowley, how is it going?” Aziraphale asked as he stood outside of the door to their shared bedroom, currently waiting for the demon to change into his fancy clothes, which was taking way longer than expected. “We’ll lose our reservation at the Ritz. Aren’t you done?”

“Stop nagging, getting ready takes longer than you’d expect. But, I would really appreciate your help in here angel.”

Aziraphale was puzzled, whenever they dressed up in their suits, Crowley was usually the one putting it on faster than him. But he just shrugged and opened the door, ready to help Crowley with whatever he needed.

And what he saw surprised him. Instead of his usual suit, Crowley was now wearing a black lace dress. It sat tight against his figure, ending high above his knees. It was also cut extremely low, with strings over his chest that looked a lot like a pentagram. His hair was also styled, miracled a bit longer, red curls framing his face in such a beautiful way.

Aziraphale was almost in a loss for words.

“Oh my, Crowley, you’re gorgeous.”

“Thanks angel, I just felt like going out in a dress today, haven’t done that since I was Nanny Ashtoreth.”

“Well, it certainly suits you my dear.”

“Thanks angel. Now, could you do me the favor I asked you about? I’ve painted my nails and am waiting for them to dry, so could you please help me put on my lipstick? It’s on the table.”

“Of course dear, give me a second.”

As Aziraphale stepped into the room, all he could think about as he got the lipstick was how gorgeous Crowley looked, his beautiful demon.

He got the lipstick, black, matching the dress, and carefully began to apply it to Crowley’s soft lips, making them lush and elegant as he did his best to not smudge it. And when he was done, all he could do was to stare. It made Crowley look intimidating and alarmingly attractive at the same time, especially now when he wasn’t wearing his sunglasses. His black lips made his pretty yellow eyes pop out and become more noticable.

_ Now _ he was at a loss of words.

“How do I look?”

Without thinking, Aziraphale leaned closer, instinct taking over. They were inches apart, and then, their lips pressed together in an intimate kiss, fueled with the attraction the angel had for him. It was soft, and made him feel like he was over the clouds. And as he pulled away, he couldn’t help but to place a kiss onto Crowley’s exposed neck, and then another, while letting his hand run over his exposed leg, making him let out a small whimper.

“ _ Angel…” _

Aziraphale placed a last kiss onto the neck, and then pulling back, and as he and Crowley saw each other, they realized what they had done. Crowley’s lips were a mess, the lipstick smudged, and Aziraphale did not even have to lock himself in the mirror to know that he too was a mess, since there were now black smudges on Crowley’s neck.

He cleared his throat in embarrassment as he felt the warmth flush on his cheeks.

“Sorry Crowley, I got a bit carried away there.”

“You don’t say? Really angel, I’m trying to look classy, and not even a minute in and you’ve ruined my makeup, I didn’t even have time to seal it with powder first.”

He snapped his fingers, and the next second they were both clean thanks to his demonic little miracle.

“Now angel, let’s try again. We have a reservation to get too. And don’t worry, afterwards you can mess up my makeup as much as you’d like.”


End file.
